Chat service provides ability to communicate, e.g., by instant messaging over the Internet. An example of a chat service is International Business Machines®'s Sametime®, which among other features, enables social communication by instant messaging among users. Other known methodologies offer publish-subscribe service for sending instant messages. Yet another known methodology provides a feature of pushing a system to publish message to one or more buddies on an instant messenger. Still yet another known methodology provides a feature of publishing presence status information to one or more subscribers subscribing to a messaging service.